Matsudai
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: A certian demonness catches the eye of our favorite Demon Lord. To his dismay shes traveling with Inuyasha and his group. Whats a demon to do?
1. Chapter 1

I know my other Sesshomaru story has not been competed but I had a dream a few nights ago about this story line and I thought it would be interesting to write about. Please review and tell me if you think this story is worth updating. Thank you.

…...

Sunlight beat down on the backs of the small group of travelers crossing the boarder between the eastern and southern lands of Feudal Japan. Everyone appeared tired but the figure in the front, his red clad figure turning to glare at the people following him. Light gold eyes narrowed as he surveyed his packs heavy breathing and sweat ridden faces. Oh he knew what was coming. As soon as he turned his eyes back forward a feminine voice spoke out behind him. His silver puppy dog ears twitched same as his eyebrow.

"Inuyasha can we please stop for the night. Were not all Hanyou's like you are" The slim black haired girl asked as she readjusted the strap on her yellow backpack.

"Nay wench" Inuyasha snapped. Before the black haired girl could speak the man in long purple and black robes stepped forward.

"Lady Kagome is right Inuyasha were all hungry and tired"

"Shut up Miroku" Inuyasha snapped.

"Even Shippo and Kaira are tired" the demon slayer spoke up.

"Please" Kagome added batting large bright blue eyes at the silver haired Hanyou. He sighed as he turned and crossed his arms.

"Fine we can stop for the night but I ain't happy, understood"

Kagome through her arms around him before turning to Miroku.

"Can you please go get some firewood"

The monk nodded before walking into the forest leaving Kagome and Sango to set up camp. Inuyasha having sprang into a tree branch right after Kagome had let go. There had been a rumor in the last village they by pasted of a certain snake youkai that contained at least two of the shards of the sacred jewel. Last seen heading into the direction of the southern lands. Kagome sighed as she leaned back her back popping in several places.

"These rumors better be true" she sighed as she pulled a few pouches of ramien from her bag. Sango nodded her head as she turned dark brown orbs at the younger girl.

"So do I, Kagome" she replied. Silence followed as Miroku approached his arms filled with fire wood. As the noodles were boiling Kagome sat back a sigh escaping her lips. They had been traveling for almost four years only to hold just a few of the precious Shikon Shards. Adding two more before Naraku got his slimy hands on them seemed like a good idea. She sighed as she stretched her arms above her head before stirring in the flavoring to the noodles.

Suddenly Kagome perked up same with everyone one else around the fire. Inuyasha jumped from the branch his sword transformed and lifted toward the southern tip of there camp ground. An aura he had never felt before was coming towards them. He was confused though a youkai that powerful that gave of no violence in there aura. Through the split in the trees he could see a figure moving towards them the only thing he could make out was brilliant silver eyes. As the unknown demon stepped into the clearing everyone was on full alert.

Said Demonness was of high standings as marked by the two red slashes across her cheeks and the small light blue star gracing her forehead. Her clothing reminded Inuyasha of his hated half- brother but where his was white and red, her was black and silver. The youkai bone armor on her chest was a grayish black with a silver obi adorning her narrow waist. A lone sword hung from her waist the aura pulsed around her. Long black hair framed her face and fell to her mid back and Inuyasha realized something.

The whole time he had been watching her she had been starring right back her silver eyes blank her beautiful face expressionless. He shook his head before lifting his sword up more.

"Hey wench, whatcha want here"

The silver eyes narrowed before one slim hand slipped inside her armor before the demonness held it out toward Kagome. She startled looking from Inuyasha to the unknown women standing at the clearing.

"You, Miko, you are the Priestess of the Shikon Shard. Am I correct" She asked.

Kagome nodded the same time Inuyasha snapped.

"You ain't getting the jewel wench"

Narrowed silver eyes flew to the Hanyou's face before the women was standing in front of him. No one saw her move.

"You shall watch how you speak to certain people Inuyasha" a smirk spread on her face at the confused look spread on his face "Some people would find insult in those words especially one of my standing"

With that she turned back toward Kagome holding her hand out again. Kagome's gaze was fixed on the slender hand claws tipping the end of the fingers. As the women opened her palm Kagome was shocked to see two jewel shards laying in her palm. Why hadn't she sensed them. She started at the small laugh that escaped the demonness.

"These belong to you"

Kagome stretched out her hand excepting the shards as the demonness turned to leave before Miroku spoke up.

"Wait how did you know Kagome was the Shikon Miko we have never seen you before"

Silver eyes swept the group as a small smile curved her lips.

"You believe I don't know when someone enters my lands especially someone as powerful as the Shikon Miko"

"Your lands" Sango asked.

"Hai, Lady Amaterasu of the Southern Lands" the demonness replied tipping her head in Kagome's direction. She smiled as she reached for the jar strung around her neck and placed the two shards into it. As the demonness turned to leave Inuyasha jumped in front of her. His light gold eyes narrowed.

"I thought women weren't aloud to rule land"

Silver eyes thinned as a low growl emitted from the females throat. Inuyasha took a small step back his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"I am the daughter of the late Lord Hakara and Lady Fumiko, rulers of the southern land. These lands belong to me" She replied her hand clenching into a fist.

Inuyasha held up his hands in surrender as Kagome moved to his side pushing him behind her.

"Excuse Inuyasha, My Lady, he's a little hot headed"

"What no I'm not wench"

"SIT"

Amaterasu smirked as she glanced at the ningen Miko before her.

"You intrigue me Miko. How have you come to hold this power"

Kagome laughed as her bright blue eyes landed on the grumbling Hanyou.

"It's a enchanted rosary" she explained before a small smile graced her face.

"Would you rest with use for tonight My Lady" Kagome asked and watched Amaterasu lifted her clawed hand to tap a nail against her chin.

"Very well" she replied as she walked over leaning against one of the trees close enough to the fire. Inuyasha jumped into the branch above her and the three humans watched as a pair of silver eyes lifted to the branch.

"Oui, wench"

A soft growl reached his ears and his own flattened against his head.

"How did you know my name"

"Everyone knows the Hanyou that travels with the Shikon Miko"

"Feh" he grumbled as he closed his eyes opening his senses to the surrendering area. Silence soon followed as all eyes were on the silent demonness. It didn't last for long though soon the air was full of a loud smack followed by a yell of "Hentai". The Miko's soft laughed drifted her way.

'Human's' Amaterasu smirked as she heard the reply

'-Master they hunt Naraku-'

'Hai, they do beast'

'-Why no go with them-'

A black eyebrow lifted. Maybe the beast was right for once. Beside Naraku was after the jewel surly traveling with the Miko that guards it will attract the vile half-breed.

'Hui' she replied not surprised by the pleased grumble of the beast.

"Miko" she spoke up suddenly causing the three around the fire to startle and look at her.

"Hai" Kagome replied.

"I shall join you on your mission"

Kagome startled but was cut of by the snapping of a confused Hanyou.

"What"

Amaterasu sighed lifting a clawed hand to rub her head.

"Naraku needs to die. The vile half-breed has destroyed more villages in my territory then the plague has"

One of the few times Inuyasha didn't argue about the new addition to his pack.

…...

Please review and tell me if you think I shall update it or not. Thanks alot


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. But I do have a question what is the correct spelling for Dragon from the Inuyasha manga. I couldn't find it so its going to be dorogan till I find out because that's what my Japanese translator said it was lol. Again Please read and review thanks

…...

A slight breeze blew across the quiet camp ground causing the inhabitants to shiver in there sleep. All but two, one silver haired Hanyou and the female demonness of the southern lands. Silver eyes scanned the sleeping humans and a slim but deadly hand lifted to smooth through long black hair. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes glaring into her back anger building in her stomach. She turned silver eyes toward the golden eyed Hanyou.

"Do you need something" she asked a smirk spreading on her lips as he yelped and fell from the branch. He stood up before her crossing his arms and 'feh'ing before turning to walk away. Amaterasu rose to her feet in one fluid motion before she stood in front of the younger half-demon.

"What is on your mind Inuyasha" She asked. A silver eyebrow rose before a small smile spread on his face.

"Its weird having a demon of your standing calling me by name you know that, ight"

Quiet laughter reached his ears as he watched a sweet smile curve the demoness's mouth. Her hand laid on his arm as she replied.

"Believe it or not Inuyasha we are both considered half-breeds. The only difference is your mother was human and mine wasn't"

"Huh" he replied confusion clear on his face and he watched Amaterasu sit back down against a tree. He moved over by her\.

"You're a full demon though how are you considered a half"

Again the laughter hit his sensitive ears.

"Father was a Dorogan Demon that fell in love with a Inu Demon. Even though both parents are full demons I'm neither full of each. I'm a mix just like you"

Inuyasha smiled as he sat on the ground next to her awaiting the waking of his pack. His sword lay propped between his legs, his eyes moving to look at the demonness next to him. Silver eyes were glued on the sun rise a small smile curving her lips.

"Your like the Lord of the Southern lands right?" he asked causing her to look over at him on elegant eyebrow arched.

"Why" she asked back. Inuyasha sighed as he pushed a strand of silver hair from his eyes.

"So you know the other lords right"

To his surprise she laughed a full laugh that rang clear around the clearing.

"No, I do not, My younger brother takes care of all the political Lord duties. I protect my lands. I want nothing to do with the over egotistic males that rule the other territories" she replied as her eyes seemed to glow a molten silver when the sun hit them.

A smile spread on Inuyasha's face as he leaned back against the tree. He could get along with this demonness. He couldn't help the smirk that spread on his face at the thought of his half- brothers reaction when he first see's the new member of his pack. Did she know who his half- brother was and even if she did she wouldn't hold that against him right. Hell its not like he and that bastard get along. She had said she's never meant the other Lord's though, so hopefully it shouldn't matter.

Amaterasu watched as emotion after emotion spread across Inuyasha's face. His hand was clenched at his side blood dripping from a cut his claws had made. Her brow furrowed as a frown hit her face. What could he possibly be thinking that would make him so upset.

'-Master isn't his brother a Lord-'

Her eyebrow lifted but her eyes stayed locked on him.

'Why would that have him this upset suddenly'

She heard her beast inner growl as she replied

'-You said you hate the other lords. Maybe he think you hold it against him-'

"Inuyasha" she spoke up causing his eyes to fly to her face.

"What" he snapped surprised when a smile hit her face.

"Do you think it bothers me that your related to a Lord"

He started before jumping to his feet.

"Feh no way wench" he snapped as he walked over to the sleeping humans. Amaterasu watched him kneel next to the Miko named Kagome.

"Hey Wench wake up time to make breakfast"

In a matter of a second he was face planted into the ground Amaterasu's demonic ears just able to hear the sleepy sit command.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast had been cleared away and the camp picked up the group of shard hunters began again on the journey. Amaterasu walked at the end of the line her silver eyes scanning her lands as they walked. A village was less then a mile away when the scent of blood hit her nose. She paused lifting her nose more in the air and taking a deep breath. Blood, human and a lot of it. Her low growl made the group pause and glance back at her.

Anger was shown for a second on her beautiful face but before anyone could asked she had already left heading in the direction of the village. Inuyasha behind her caring Kagome while Sango and Miroku rode on the transformed Kaira. The closer she got the stronger the smell became. As she broke through the tree line destruction reached her eyes. Dead humans littered the ground as a few huts were just smoldering ash. Her claws flexed poison dripping on the ground as she walked.

When she reached the outskirts of the village did the rest of the group break through the trees. There gasped hit her ears as she walked silently through the destruction. Just then a heart beat reached her ears. It was faint but there. Her sliver eyes turned in the direction of one of the few un burnt huts. Her clawed hand grabbed the cloth cover before pulling it free.

Amaterasu stepped into the dim lighting her eyes sweeping the inside till it landed on a young women curled in the corner. Blood covered her small frame as she sat rocking back and forth. The demonness knelt before her careful not to get her Hakama's soaked in the blood on the floor.

"What happened here" she asked causing the human to lift dull brown eyes to her face.

"Lady Amaterasu" the human asked relief spreading on her face.

"Hai, I'm here, now tell me what did this"

The human hugged her legs glancing around the confines of the hut. Tears falling from her face.

"It was horrible Lady Amaterasu, this demon was horrible. At least fifteen to twenty feet tall and it looked like a bug. But no matter how much we fought it or ripped its legs off they kept coming back"

"Did you happen to see what way it went" Amaterasu asked laying her hand on the human's arm helping her to stand. As they walked from the hut Inuyasha stood there with the group behind him. The human turned and pointed to the west. Amaterasu nodded before turning to the silent group.

"Sango can you please take her and fly at lest five miles south you shall find another village"

"Of course"

With that said Amaterasu turned and removed the youkai bone armor from her chest and laid it against a tree followed by her black and silver Haori leaving her in only a thin under cloth covering her breast and stomach. Kagome smiled and as Amaterasu turned around she caught the smile.

"Yes Kagome" she asked as she walked to one of the shovels that Miroku or Inuyasha weren't using.

"Feudal Japan's own tank top"

Amaterasu's eyebrow lifted as she replied.

"What's a tank top"

With a laugh Kagome blew it off and grabbed her own shovel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting by the time they had gotten the villagers buried. Kagome and Sango glanced to each other as they walked up to Amaterasu bathing supplies clenched in their hands.

"Lady Amaterasu would you like to join us in the hot spring"

The demonness turned to them and smiled as she picked up her discarded Haori and armor.

"Of course I was just heading there myself"

With that said the three girls walked in the direction of the hot spring all in deep thought. As they reached the spring they removed the rest of the clothing before climbing in the warm water. Amaterasu sighed laying her head back on a rock behind her. Anger still coursing through her stomach. Someone dare attack one of her villages and think they can get away with it. Kagome's soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Where do we go now" she asked.

"West" Amaterasu replied smiling at her as she washed all the dirt and grim from her long black hair.

"West" Sango replied "Is that the way the demon went"

"Hai"

They again fell into silence till a giggle hit their ears. Amaterasu and Sango turned their eyes to Kagome who was bent over holding her stomach. Laughter shacking her slight frame.

"You okay Kagome" Sango asked. Slowly the laughter died down as she lifted teary blue eyes on the other girls.

"I just realized something were heading west, right"

Amaterasu shook her head yes and Kagome replied.

"Have we ever headed west without fighting between two certain males we know"

Sango let out a little giggle as she laid her head back.

"Your right I wish they could just put it behind them"

Amaterasu leaned back enjoying the warmth and company for once in a long time. She hadn't even taken a step inside her own castle since her parents deaths. Unlike her that chose to travel the land her younger brother Osamu chose to stay behind and run the castle. She didn't mind in the least, her silver eyes locked on the two humans before her.

They were in a deep conversation about Inuyasha and someone known as the Ice Prince. The sun had set and she climbed out pulling on her Hakama and Haori before wrapping her obi around her waist. The armor and sword finished the offit and she turned silver eyes onto the two humans that were starring at her clothes.

"Yes" she asked.

"Do all the Lords dress similar" Sango asked.

Amaterasu shrugged as they started walking back toward the village.

"I don't think so but like I've told Inuyasha. I personally have never meant the other Lords. This offit belonged to my father I just had the armor resized when he died"

Sango nodded as they walked into the village Miroku sat leaning against a hut while the young fox kit lay curled next to him. Inuyasha sat against a separate hut his eyes closed but his ears twitching at the slightest noise.

Amaterasu leaned against another hut closing her eyelids over her silver eyes. Her ears open to the surrounding night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After two days of travel Kagome began to pick up the slightest sense of a Shikon Shard. As they crossed over into the Western Territory Amaterasu began to get uneasy. Never before had she left her own lands. Inuyasha seemed on edge and Amaterasu couldn't blame him. There was an aura in the area that was making even her uncomfortable.

"Wench cant you feel the shard yet"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she replied.

"Inuyasha I've told a thousand times now. The shard is near but not near enough"

He huffed and crossed his arms as he faced back forward.

"Feh id have found it by now if you could move faster"

Amaterasu glanced around the group. Inuyasha had kept walking while Kagome had stopped her hands clenched into fist. Sango and Miroku stood slightly back shaking there heads and even Shippo and Kaira stood behind them.

"What did you say Inuyasha" Kagome asked.

"I said if you humans could move faster we'd be there by now"

"Really"

Inuyasha finally turned around and one look at Kagome's angry face his ears flattened to his head.

"Of course" he snapped

Miroku sighed and ran his hand through his short black hair as the onslaught of sits was heard. Amaterasu walked up to the crater and starred down at the red clad figure. Kagome as turned and sat under a tree with a huff and was now sharing a water bottle with Sango.

Amaterasu leaned back against a tree her eyes closing her superior senses scanning the area around them. That aura was still there and seemed to be getting closer. A frown landed on her face, it was strong and powerful but underlined in vicious intent.

'It has to be a demon' she thought her shoulders stiffening 'but what demon'

She cracked her silver eyes and watched a Inuyasha jumped from the self inflicted crater, his sword out and transformed. A male demon walked into her line of sight. He was tall dressed in almost the same fashion as her but his clothing was white and red. A purple and orange obi tied around his waist. Two swords hung from his hips and dark planed youkai bone armor adorned his chest. It was his face that drew her eyes though. Dark molten golden eyes drew her eyes till they moved over the two purple strips on his cheeks to the blue crescent moon on his forehead. Long silver hair framed his face.

Amaterasu slide her eyes from the new demon to Inuyasha.

'-They look alike-'

She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her beast. Of course they looked alike, it had to be his half-brother.

"Oye, Bastard whatcha doing here"

…...

Please review so I know how I'm doing thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Dark molten gold eyes swept the group sitting in front of his figure. Like always the half-breed was waving around his father's fang while the miko, monk, and demon slayer stood back. His eyes though landed on the silent demonness leaning against a tree. Now why would someone of her standing be traveling with the pathetic half-breed. One silver eyebrow rouse slightly just who was she and were did she come from.

"Oye, bastard, I'm talking to you" Inuyasha yelled charging toward the other demon. Before Inuyasha even got near him a long green whip sprouted from his claws knocking the hot headed Hanyou into the nearby trees. Amaterasu rouse to her feet silver eyes clashing with gold.

"Demonness who are you and why are you in this Sesshomaru's territory"

She sighed internally as she thought.

'Great the Western Lord'

Silence greeted his question and Sesshomaru growled.

"Bitch this Sesshomaru asked you a question"

A growl was his answer as he saw silver eyes thin and a flash of fangs from the female.

"What did you call me" she snapped anger building. No one, absolutely no one ever calls her bitch. A cruel smirk spread on the males lips before he replied.

"Bitch"

Poison dripped from her claws as she took two steps toward him before stopping her eyes locked on the forest to the east. Then Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha the jewel shard" she yelled "Its coming quick"

Amaterasu glared back at the male for a second before a demon broke through the forest line. Her eyes bleed red. The creature smelt of her villagers blood their fear. As she sprung at the demon easily dodging its many legs her claws buried into its neck poison running through it veins. Its screeched and Amaterasu leapt easily onto the ground yards from the demon. She felt the presence of the group behind her as the demon turned to her.

"Jewel shards" it growled "give me the jewel shards"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stood watching the strange demonness slip through the many legs of the centipede demon before her claws ripped the thing to shreds two purple jewels flying from its throat to land on the ground. His eyebrow raised again as he watched the Miko run up to the demonness grabbing the jewels from the ground. Her clothes and markings, marked her as Taiyoukai but never before had he seen her. His eyes narrowed as she turned so he could see her profile watching Inuyasha jump from the woods. She looked familiar he realized as his golden gaze drifted to the star on her forehead.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, Osamu the damn Lord of the Southern Lands. She looked like him and even carried the same marks. Why would a Taiyoukai related to the Lord of the South be in his territory with the Half-breed. When did the Lord of the South have any female related to him. He was suppose to be a only child. A smile spread on his lips for a split second before it vanished.

Of course it was so simple. A lot of Taiyoukai clans will hide the fact that they have a powerful female in their mist. For fear of losing her to a even stronger male.

He stepped forward and before anyone noticed he was directly in front of the demonness standing at lest a head taller then her. Silver eyes lifted to his gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaterasu shook the demons blood of her claws a smile spreading on her lips. The one that destroyed her village is gone and the group accorded more of the shards. She watched Inuyasha walk up to her and Kagome his eyes drifting from his half-brother to her. As he went to step in front of Amaterasu to thank her for protecting Kagome a flash of white stopped him. A spike dug into his shoulder as he hit into Sesshomaru's back before stumbling back with a few well placed curses.

Anger coursed through her as her silver eyes lifted clashing with his gold. How dare the arrogant demon step between them.

"So you must be Osamu's sister"

The color drained from her face for a second before her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Even if I am that's no concern of yours" she replied as a smirk spread on Sesshomaru's face.

"It is of this Sesshomaru's concern for you are in my lands"

Her eyes darkened and he could smell the carefully controlled rage.

"These may be your lands but we have done no wrong on them so far. There for you have no need to demand anything from us" She snapped.

"No wrong" he asked an eyebrow arching "You have brought the half-breed into this Sesshomaru's lands"

Anger like she's never felt before coursed through Amaterasu's veins. That big, egotistical, dog she growled her claws digging into the skin of her palms.

'-Master, NO, he male, he stronger then you-'

'Shut it beast'

A growl answered inside her mind but it was enough to calm her a little. She turned to Inuyasha who was still on the ground blood pooling under his shoulder and helped him up.

"Lets go Inuyasha" she growled walking over to the humans the corners of her eyes bleeding red. No wonder she never leaves the Southern Land. At lest males there were smart enough not to piss her off. She rolled her eyes and she headed off down the travel opposite of were the Demon Lord stood. Hell, even if she would have attacked he would have won. She wasn't an idiot that male was strong and it was another reason to stay away from him. Males like that tended not to take no for a answer. His aura before her caused her to stop before lifting her eyes to his face once more.

"Move" she growled out and when he didn't Amaterasu had the sudden urge to take her claws and shred his perfect face. She side stepped but was stopped by the hand wrapping around her throat. Her feet got lifted from the ground and she heard Inuyasha yell something behind her. The Demon Lord's eyes had a red tint to it which caused Amaterasu a small victory smirk. God she was pissing him off to. Serves his egotistical ass right.

"Submit Bitch" he growled. Her claws dug into his wrist a moment before they swiped at his face. Sesshomaru easily dodged the blow his grip tightening on her throat.

"Listen well bitch cause this Sesshomaru does not repeat myself" he growled before leaning in so they were nose to nose. "You are a female I am a male. Even if you are the Southern Lords sister this Sesshomaru outranks you. Both in Lands and strength. You shall learn your place."

Sesshomaru dropped her before turning and walking into the woods leaving a red eyed Amaterasu laying on the grass. Damn him to hell, he was right and she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat on the ground by the fire her bright blue eyes glued on their newest traveling companion. Amaterasu had been silent since the encounter with Sesshomaru. Her eyes constantly changing from silver to red. She couldn't understand why she was so mad. Hell if it would have been her she'd just be happy she still had her head. Her eyes drifted up to Inuyasha who sat starring off in a certain direction a frown on his face. Then to Sango and Miroku who she wasn't shocked to see where sitting by each other. Well Miroku a little behind cause his eyes were locked on Sango's rear end. Wont that man ever learn. Sure enough she turned her head when a sound slap resonated through the camp ground followed by "Hentai".

Amaterasu rouse to her feet before turning to head into the forest. Maybe a walk would help her clear her head. She was aware of Kagome behind her but she didn't even turn around.

"Kagome go back to camp" She said as she felt the worry in the young females aura.

"But-"

"I shall be fine. I'm just going for a walk"

Kagome nodded before turning back to camp leaving Amaterasu to walk off a frown on her beautiful face. After a small walk she came across a small clearing by a cliff. The moon was crescent shinning in the sky surrounded by the many stars in the sky. She sighed and sat on the edge of the cliff her feet hanging off. Starring at the moon only seemed to stroke her anger more.

Why was she born a female. She sighed as she ran her claws through her long hair. Maybe she should return to her castle and tell Osamu what had occurred. A low growl escaped her, why should she have to go talk to her younger brother. It was agreed that when their parents had pasted he would inherited the castle and main duties of the Lord of the Southern Lands while she took over the guarding of said lands.

Why should it matter to her that Sesshomaru knows she's his sister. So what she growled again Osamu didn't control her no more then that egotistical dog can control her. No wonder her mother mated her father. A Dorogan demon was probably a easier choice then some Inu male. They aren't as protective and her mother still had some freedom. However, what would it be like to be controlled completely by someone like Sesshomaru.

Her shoulders straightened as she shook her head. Damn her mind, she cursed why does it always do this to her. She could care less what it would be like. A image of his face crept into her head at the same time she heard her inner beast laugh.

'Silence beast' she snapped

'-Master he male-'

'I know that beast' she growled

'-Why fight then-'

She growled again as her hands tightened into fist.

'My life is not going to be ran by a male'

No answer

'Beast'

Still none so she sighed and rubbed her face with her palms when she felt a powerful aura pulse behind her. Amaterasu sprang to her feet her claws exposed as she turned to face the intruder. Sesshomaru stood not even five feet from her a smirk curving his lips.

"You shall answer this Sesshomaru's questions female" He paused his golden gaze drifting over her clothes "Or this Sesshomaru shall make you"


	4. Chapter 4

Amaterasu thinned her silver eyes as she starred at the Demon Lord that stood before her. Never before had she wanted to kill someone so bad. She took a deep breath before crossing her arms before her chest. Her head tipping to the side awaiting his first question.

Sesshomaru smirked as he took another step toward her not at all surprised when she held her ground. This female was a mystery in more ways then one. She new she couldn't beat him but refused to submit to him. Not only that but why was she traveling with the half-breed. His eyes stayed locked on her face golden locked with silver.

"Well are you going to ask anything or just stare at me" she snapped her fangs flashing.

"Why are you with the Half-breed"

Her eyes flashed red for a second before settling on her normal silver color.

"I'm traveling with Inuyasha because Naraku is after their group"

His eyebrow arched as he took another step toward her.

"Is that all?"

A growl was his answer which caused his lips to curl upwards into a smirk.

"Defensive of the Half-breed, are you now?"

Her eyebrow raised before a smile spread on her face.

"Said Half-breed has a name" she snapped "And maybe he deserves someone to be defensive of him because his own blood is just a egotistical full-demon"

Before Amaterasu could blink he was right before her. She had to tilt her head up just to hold his eyes. She could feel the warmth radiating from his person and her senses where bombarded by his smell.

"Egotistical huh" he growled back causing Amaterasu to actually take a step back. His arm snaked out and wrapped around her slim waist pulling her flush against him. A blush stained her cheeks before she noticed as her own hands laid against his chest pushing against his bone armor.

"Release me" she snapped more angry at herself for getting in this situation then at him. He was just a male after all. When her back hit into a tree trunk did she finally snap back into full reality. A male stronger then her had her pushed against a solid object crushed by his body. Alarm bells went off the same time his lips covered hers. Silver eyes widened a second before her youkai flared sending him back a few steps as she ran into the woods.

Sesshomaru steadied himself a smirk clear as day on his stoic face. The kiss had taken him by surprise it had been passionate, heated, and more arousing then any other female. He took a deep breath before turning and heading back toward his own pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaterasu broke through the tree line of their campground so quick Inuyasha startled and fell from his branch the same time Sango, Kagome, and Miroku sprang to their feet.

"Are you okay" Kagome asked when she saw the frightful look displayed on the female demon's face. She seemed to calm herself as she glanced at them shacking her head yes.

"Of course I apologize"

Inuyasha huffed as he jumped back into the branch he was sitting in but his light gold eyes stayed locked on Amaterasu as she settled against a tree. His nostrils flared as he found the sent clinging to her that was to strong to be that old.

"Wench"

A growl answered him.

"Why do you still smell like my bastard half-brother"

Silver eyes jerked to his and he gulped at the pure anger clear on her face. His ears flattened before he dropped the subject starring off toward where he was starting to sense Kikyo. She felt Kagome move to sit by her and turned her eyes from Inuyasha to the young miko before her.

"Want to talk" she asked as she rested her back against the tree next to Amaterasu's. Silence greeted her ears for awhile before the demonness stood offering a clawed hand to the miko. Kagome smiled as she pulled herself to her feet following her out of Inuyasha's hearing range. Finally they stopped at a hot spring and Kagome felt Amaterasu flare her youkai scanning the area before she sat against a rock signaling for Kagome to sit too.

Again silence hung between the two before Kagome finally spoke up.

"What happened" she asked "Inuyasha said you smelt of Sesshomaru"

A growl answered her.

"Okay I don't know much about demons but what I've seen and fought against. So a growl doesn't answer my question"

Amaterasu raised her silver eyes to her before running her clawed fingers through her hair.

"He's stronger then me" she answered causing Kagome to become instantly confused.

"Who Inuyasha?"

A small smile slide on the demonness face before she shook her head no.

"Oh Sesshomaru he's stronger then everyone" Kagome laughed "Its nothing to get upset over"

"He's Male" Amaterasu added which made Kagome think for a second before a blush stained her cheeks.

"Oh but its Sesshomaru"

Amaterasu starred at her with a eyebrow raised which caused her to giggle.

"I've just never pictured Sesshomaru as the whole boyfriend type"

"Boyfriend?"

Kagome began laughing a little more before replying.

"Sorry I guess the word would be mate"

Amaterasu visibly flinched which caused Kagome to stop giggling. Silence fell between them till Sango's voice drifted to them telling them that supper was ready. Together both rouse and headed back toward camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sat his back leaning against a tree watching his ward Rin sit picking different colored flowers. Even though he knew he appeared relaxed he was anything but. That demonness wouldn't get out of his thoughts. He strained to remember if he even heard anyone use her name. Nope, maybe he'd have to pay a visit to the Southern Lord. A smirk hit his face.

He stood up drawing the attention of both his ward and retainer. He sniffed the air easily picking up the scent of his half-brothers pack.

"We move on" he stated as he turned in that direction of the half-breed. He could hear Rin and Jaken both packing camp before following close behind him. Rin's voice drifted up from behind him as she started another one of her endless conversations to no one. He allowed a small smile to cross his face but for a split second. That little girl has become like a daughter to him.

Jaken's voice reached his ears causing his face to slip back to the cold exterior.

"Rin you stupid girl-" the toad demon falling over unconscious due to the well aimed pebble flicked by his Lord's claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaterasu walked beside Inuyasha as they headed toward the boarder of the southern lands. Her silver eyes kept flashing around scanning every available area of scenery. Her shoulders where stiff and Inuyasha would every now and then glance at her concerned.

"Hey Amaterasu" he asked causing her silver eyes to snap to his "Are you okay"

As soon as those words left his mouth she calmed at least her shoulders un stiffened.

"I'm fine Inuyasha don't worry"

He nodded and went back to starring in front of them at the trail far ahead. She internally sighed why was she so on edge. They were almost back on her own lands away from arrogant dog demons, but as soon as that thought hit her mind so did his aura. She almost laughed that was her luck.

Inuyasha stiffened by her lifting Tenseinga up as Sesshomaru walked into there tracks a two headed dragon, a toad demon, and a human girl standing behind him.

"What now bastard we're leaving your precious lands" Inuyasha snapped while Kagome stepped up to his open side.

"This Sesshomaru is not here for a fight half-breed"

"Then whatcha want"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rouse at his half-brothers rather pour conversation skills when the miko laid her hand on his arm.

"What he means Sesshomaru-sama is how may we help you"

"I shall be joining your group for a short period of time. I have business with the Southern Lord"

Amaterasu's eye's snapped to his disbelief in the silver depths. She barley heard Inuyasha's reply of like hell you are. A laugh flashed threw her head. Kagome was right Inuyasha had no bartering skills.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read my story. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it. So please keep reading J

…...

After a long tiresome argument with a lot of yelling from Inuyasha, advise from Miroku and Sango and a few well yelled sits from Kagome the group was back on the move again this time though the Demon Lord walked behind everyone. Rin and Shippo ran around him playing a game of tag while Jaken yelled at them to cease. Kagome allowed a giggle to escape her lips after a while which caused Inuyasha to glare at her.

"Oh please Inuyasha its not the end of the world" Kagome replied smiling at him and giggling again when not only did Inuyasha 'feh' but Amaterasu did too. Both had been quiet since the trip started and the demonness was as stiff as ever. Her shoulders were tense her face blank of any emotion. Right before night fell they crossed back into the Southern Lands and Amaterasu visibly un tensed with a sigh. Her land, oh how she had missed it. A smile spread on her face as she walked her hand skimming against trees and the occasional rock.

Unknown to the demonness molten gold eyes where locked on her figure as she walked in front of them. Sesshomaru smirked his eyes slipping from the way her hair waved in the breeze to the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. He had been traveling with this group for almost a whole day and still he hadn't heard her name. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Rin ran up to him her little arms full of flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin picked these for you" she said holding out the flowers toward him. He bent down grabbing them from her while giving her head a small pat. She beamed up at him before running back off to play. As his eyes returned forward he wasn't at all surprised to see Inuyasha starring at him like he grew another head. He shock his head before turning forward once again trying to ignore the fake his hated half-brother was in there mist.

"Hey wench were are we stopping for the night"

Narrowed silver eyes snapped to his face and he gulped his ears flattening to his head.

"Inuyasha I have told you before stop calling me wench" she snapped causing Kagome to laugh. Inuyasha huffed before glaring at the Miko next to them.

"What's so funny" he snarled.

"Just thinking that she's gonna kill you one day for that because I've been by you for four years sitting you when ever you called me it. Alas you still haven't learned"

He growled which caused a laugh from both females surrounding him.

"That's it wench"

The same time Kagome replied with SIT Amaterasu lifted her hand and knocked him over his head. They both stopped starring down at the red clad Hanyou unconscious in the dirt. Sango approached behind them laughing at the sight before her.

"Really you two"

They both shrugged when a screech went through the clearing followed by a loud smack when Sango's fist made contact with Miroku's face.

"Pervert just wont learn" Kagome laughed as both kids ran up to the three women.

"Will they be okay" Rin asked glancing up at Amaterasu. She smiled down at the little girl before laying her hand on her shoulder.

"They be fine" she replied smiling more when Rin grinned up at her. She through her little arms around Kagome's and Amaterasu's waist before running of to play again.

"Okay" Sango replied "Where to now"

"I'd like to return to Edo cause where running low on supplies" Kagome spoke up glancing back at Sesshomaru "Its between here and the Southern Castle"

"Hai" Amaterasu replied turning there small group toward Edo before setting off on a steady walk again. Everyone remained silent except for the happy chatter of the children playing. Inuyasha and Miroku still had not caught up after about twenty minutes of travel causing the women to worry slightly.

"There fine right" Sango asked glancing over at the two next to her. Kagome shrugged while Amaterasu glanced over at her.

"I'm sure there fine Inuyasha's aura will ward of any low level demons that come upon him"

Sango smiled before glancing forward but Sesshomaru didn't miss the glance she sent in the direction they had left the men. Finally after another few minutes Inuyasha's scent hit her nose and she glanced up to see him land in front of her glaring at both her and Kagome. She giggled while Amaterasu aloud a small smirk to appear on her face.

"I had it hard enough with just the sit commands"

As soon as he spoke the reaction was swift. Kagome bent over laughter pouring from her gripping her sides same with Sango while Amaterasu covered her mouth with a clawed hand holding in her giggles. Light golden eyes narrowed at the three women still unaware of the large amount of grass sticking from his hair. Miroku climbed off his back picking it from his hair as he went. He held it out toward Inuyasha who grabbed it and through it into the trees.

"Feh" he snapped before turning and started down the trail once again. The girls followed behind while Miroku walked beside Sesshomaru silent in till Rin ran up to him.

"Hi Rin is Rin" she said holding out her hand to Miroku. With a quick glance at the Demon Lord he grasp the young girls hand smiling at her.

"Hello Rin my names Miroku"

"You have a bump on your head"

He gave a laugh as he rubbed it his violet eyes twinkling.

"It was worth it"

They heard Sango huff which lead to more of Kagome's giggles. Rin smiled up at him before running next to Sesshomaru. Tugging on his Haori sleeve to get his attention.

"Uh Lord Sesshomaru Rin and Shippo want to play with Jaken but he wont play with us" her large chocolate eyes growing as she starred at him.

"Jaken" he called causing the toad to flinch.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

"You shall entertain the children"

Rin gave a delighted squeak as she turned toward Jaken. Silver eyes drifted from the delighted little girl to the demon. She narrowed her eyes when they clashed with golden. Amaterasu swung around forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha can we please stop. Its getting late and the kids are tired"

"No"

Kagome's eyes thinned before she replied.

"What"

"I said no"

"We shall stop" Sesshomaru spoke up not surprised when Inuyasha turned toward him.

"Stay out of this bastard" he growled. Amaterasu sighed before grabbing Kagome's backpack from her waving the children to follow her. She'd only been traveling with Inuyasha for about a week but even she knew there was no point in arguing with Kagome. As she knelt on the ground opening the pack handing a pot to Rin.

"Can you go give this to Sango and ask her to put some water in it"

The little girl beamed as she took it running toward the demon slayer. The arguing had finally stopped and Amaterasu felt the Demon Lord's aura appear behind her. She ignored him as she grabbed the fire wood Miroku handed her stacking it for Kagome to light. After the fire was started and Kagome was cooking the ramien Amaterasu stood still aware of Sesshomaru standing right behind her. As she went to take a step his clawed hand wrapped around her arm. Silver eyes clashed with gold as she glared at him.

"Unhand me" she whispered but he shook his head no.

"We shall talk" he replied causing Amaterasu to glance around. Inuyasha's light gold eyes where glued on them same with Rin's. She let out a sigh before jerking her arm free and walking toward the woods. Sesshomaru turned towards Jaken who was leaning against Ahuh.

"Jaken watch Rin"

"Of course my Lord"

Then he turned and followed Amaterasu out of the clearing. A low growl was heard and all the remaining humans turned toward Inuyasha. He was still kneeling next to Kagome with a bowl of Ramien in his hands but his eyes where glued on the trees.

"What's that bastard want" he growled while Kagome laid her hand on his arm.

"Calm down Yasha you know just as much as us that Amaterasu can defend herself against Sesshomaru better then you could"

He huffed and went back to eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being careful to get out of Inuyasha's hearing Amaterasu turned leaning against a tree starring at the Lord of the West. His silver hair hung in his face as his golden eyes never left her form. Her eyes closed as a sigh escaped her lips when she felt his hand curl around her chin. Silver eyes snapped open only to widen at how close he was standing to her.

"You said you wanted to talk" she snapped jerking her chin free "So talk"

A smile curved his lips as a claw traced her face causing Amaterasu to shrink back more into the tree.

"What's your name?" he asked slowly causing a black eyebrow to raise

"Why you'll find out soon enough when we get to the Southern castle"

"Id prefer if you told this Sesshomaru"

She sighed again before her eyes glanced around the clearing.

"Amaterasu"

A smile curved his lips again right before they crashed against hers. His hands held her immobile as one twined in her hair and the other pulled her against his hard body. Shock coursed through her as she felt his fang nip her bottom lip causing a gasp to escape her. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his youkai swirled around them. Her eyes drifted shut as her arms slide up to tangle around his shoulders. The hand holding her hair drifted downwards to rest against her hip lifting her and instinctually Amaterasu wrapped her legs around his waist.

His lips left hers to move to her jaw and trail open mouth kisses down her neck to settle at the exposed skin by her collarbone. When a moan escaped her lips did Amaterasu come crashing back to reality. With a surge of strength she jerked from him her face flushed and her breathing hard. Before he could even say anything she was gone. Only her scent remained filling his senses with the smell of lavender and fresh rain.

He growled as he turned and headed back toward the small camp ground.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to apologize for not updating sooner I've been having some writers block so I figured I'd write whatever came to mind and Hope it sounds good so please read and review thanks

…...

Amaterasu didn't return to camp till early the next morning. As she stepped through the tree line she was instantly aware of golden eyes glued to her figure. She stalled for a second a blush rising on her cheeks. Even though she couldn't see him a picture of his smug expression flashed through her mind. A low growl escaped her lips as anger overran her embarrassment. How dare that arrogant…..her fist clenched as she sat down her back against a tree facing away from piercing golden eyes. Her eyelids closed for a second enjoying a moment of serenity before the rest of the pack awoke.

However her mind kept flashing to a certain demons face causing her silver eyes to thin. It wasn't fair she sighed how dare that demon think he can waltz into her life and mess up everything she had going for her. She was the Lady of the Southern Lands not some low level demon that would kiss the very ground on which he walked. She could care less where his feet fell she refused to bend to him.

Another sigh escaped her as the anger slowly left her frame. She could deny it forever but if Sesshomaru choose to claim her she would have no say in it. He was stronger in both status and personally. She wouldn't win no matter how much she fought against it and with that in her mind she noticed the humans finally stirring awake. First it was Kagome with a slight yawn sat up in her sleeping bag, glancing around the campsite. Her blue eyes fell on Amaterasu's form and she smiled.

"Good morning Amaterasu"

The demonness smiled as she replied.

"Good morning to you too Kagome would you like any help"

Kagome shook her head yes standing up grabbing a pot from the fire. She walked over and handed Amaterasu the pot a smile on her face.

"Water please"

The demonness moved to her feet in one fluid motion the same second that a red blur dropped from the tree above her. Inuyasha stretched his back smiling at Kagome as he did so.

"Sleep well Kags?" He asked and the demonness smirked when she watched the blush spread over the young Miko's face.

"Yeah I did Yasha" she smiled as she headed back toward the fire. The demonness turned silver eyes on the silver haired Hanyou a smile on her face. Inuyasha glanced at her dull golden eyes narrowing.

"What you smirking at Wench"

As soon as her eyebrow rose he stumbled back his hands up "I didn't mean it"

She laughed as she turned toward the small creek flowing by the campsite. Her elegant form glided out of the site her eyes scanning the surronding forest. When she reached the stream she bent down letting the cool water run over her hands. A sigh left her as she laid the pan aside kneeling down by the stream. She cupped some water before splashing it on her face a smile curving her lips. However, Inuyasha's aura approached hers jerked her from her peaceful relaxation. With a sigh she stood up, pot in hand, and turned to face him.

"Hai Inuyasha?"

He looked uncomfortable standing a few feet away from her. His silver ears where plastered on his head while he shuffled from foot to foot. He went to talk a few times only to stop before turning back toward the camp. A black eyebrow rose and she was beside him in a second.

"What's wrong?"

Dull golden eyes turned to hers a frown on his face.

"What's the bastard want with you" he asked suddenly causing Amaterasu to startle and almost drop the water. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she stopped walking causing the Hanyou to stop as well. His hand landed on her arm as her eyes lifted to his.

"Inuyasha no matter what he wants from me you can't stop him"

A silver eyebrow rose as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Feh whatever women I can beat that bastard any time"

A smile curved her lips as a giggle escaped her.

"Why you laughing"

"Yasha you and me both know if he wanted to kill you, you would be dead already"

"So" he snapped "That doesn't answer my question"

"I'm not sure yet but how its looking he wants me for a mate"

The look that came over Inuyasha's face at that moment in time was priceless as he stuttered to make sense of what just came out of her mouth.

"Mate"

"Hai"

"Like Mate mate"

Another small giggle.

"Hai"

"Why"

She began walking again causing him to too as she pondered his question. With a shrug of her small shoulders she replied.

"I am not sure. True I am stronger then most demonness but I know there has to be someone out there stronger then me"

Silence followed as they walked into the camp and Amaterasu handed the pot of water to Kagome before sitting with her back facing the Western Lord. A week that's about all it would take for them to reach her castle and her brother. However she couldn't help thinking about what Inuyasha had said 'Why' why did he want her as his mate. They didn't even know each other let alone like each other. She didn't like him at all she thought with as glare. He was arrogant, Egotistical, stubborn, everything she hated in a male.

The monk's aura approaching her broke through her thoughts.

"My lady we are leaving"

She smiled at him as she lifted to her feet brushing off the back of her hakama's. She fell into step next to him aware of golden eyes again on her back. A low growl emitted from her causing Miroku to glance at her. She increased her speed till she walked at the front alone. Her eyes scanning the woods she sighed. How would she explain this to her brother. None of the other Taiyoukai where suppose to know she was alive. She liked it that way and so did he. Now though the most powerful of the Taiyoukai had taken to her and she didn't know what to do.

Osamu hadn't heard from her in over one hundred and fifty years and now in less then a week she would be standing in front of him trying to explain how the Inu Taiyoukai had found her. Great just great she thought as she rolled her eyes. Like Osamu could survive a fight with him over her honor. It was no secret to the siblings that she was the stronger and if she couldn't defeat the Killing Perfection then neither could he.

Without breaking in her steady walk she pulled her sword free her eyes turning to the woods next to her. She sensed Inuyasha doing the same behind her as a low level Ogre demon jumped from the tree lines.

"Give me the jewel" it growled out the same time Amaterasu sliced through its neck causing its head to fall onto the ground. She turned to Kagome.

"Any shards"

"No"

They continued on till they reached the outskirts of Edo all the villagers visibly shrank away from both Amaterasu and Sesshomaru till Kagome reassured them that both demons meant no harm.

Amaterasu walked from the village to lean against a tree her silver eyes fixed on the hut that contained the monk, slayer, human child, and fox kit. Inuyasha had went with Kagome to her home and try as she might she couldn't feel Sesshomaru's aura. Once aware that there was no threat in the area she closed her eyes awaiting the return of her pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I'm sorry for the slow update Ill try to be better about it. Please review I live for reviews lol. And thanks to everyone that has reviewed or even put the story on alert.


	7. Chapter 7

After two days of waiting near the village of Edo, Amaterasu was becoming bored. She never enjoyed staying in one place for a long period of time but Kagome had yet to return. Inuyasha was more on edge then usual and to Amaterasu's great relief the Demon Lord hadn't made a appearance since they had stopped. Her silver eyes scanned the village as she walked toward the elder Miko's hut where she knew her pack was gathered. As she went to move the door cover a loud smack followed by 'Hentai' was heard.

A small chuckle left the female as she stepped inside to be greeted by the monks unconscious form and a fuming Demon Slayer. Rin and Shippo sat by the fire watching the two adults with a smirk on their faces. Inuyasha however was no where to be seen.

"Sango-chan" the demonness called getting the attention of the Slayer.

"Hai Amaterasu-sama"

"Where is Inuyasha"

She watched the Slayer pale before her eyes fell to the ground. Something didn't feel right, the Slayer never acted so out of character in the whole month she had traveled with them.

"He's not here"

A black eyebrow rouse as she walked out of the hut her sensitive ears picking up Sango's frantic movements to catch her.

"Amaterasu-sama he'll be back"

Silver eyes thinned at Sango before she lifted her nose to the wind and took a deep breath. She clearly smelt Inuyasha's scent by the old tree of ages that he had been pinned to but there was something else with him. Another sniff had her struggling not to cover her nose. It had to be a thing because no human even smelt that awful. Graveyard soil and death. A growl escaped her throat as she walked from the village ignoring the yells from Sango.

Whatever was with Inuyasha wasn't human or demon and the fact it was by one of her pack mates had anger coursing through her veins. She pasted by the ancient bone eaters well before stepping into the shade of the ancient tree. There sat Inuyasha but there was a female with him. Amaterasu was slightly taken back because she resembled Kagome a great deal but where the young miko's sent was of lavender and mango this onna smelt of death. Silver eyes thinned as she heard the thing speak to Inuyasha.

"Do you have to leave just to go get that bitch"

"Yes Kikyo"

"But that bitch stole my soul and why do you keep refusing to get it back for me"

A black eyebrow lifted as she watched Inuyasha pry himself free from the dead women's clutches.

"Kagome is not a bitch Kikyo"

"But you love me"

He sighed as he turned and pulled the dead women named Kikyo into his arms.

"I do love you but I love Kagome too"

The women's cold brown eyes narrowed while her hands glowed pink.

"You belong to me Inuyasha you always will and I shall take you to hell with me"

Anger coursed through Amaterasu's figure as she heard the clay miko's ridicules statement. No member of her pack would go to hell specially dragged there by some poor excuse of a clay miko. Poison started falling from her claws when she saw Inuyasha shack his head yes.

"I know Kikyo"

"Good remember that cause Ill have you and the bitches soul"

In a flash of black Amaterasu stood between Inuyasha and the clay women silver eyes thinned and poison burning a hole in the ground.

"You dare threaten members of my pack dead women" she snarled. The dead miko thinned her brown eyes as pink surrounded her hands. Low laughter left Amaterasu as she watched the miko's poor excuse of powers.

"I did not threaten anyone demon scum it is the truth"

In a flash Amaterasu had her by her throat pressed against the ancient tree.

"You call me scum when I am not the one living amongst a world I do not belong. You smell of graveyard soil and death dead women"

A pink glow surrounded the clay miko but Amaterasu didn't even wince.

"Your powers have no effect on me women" she growled "You believe you are so powerful but in truth Kagome is ten times stronger then you. If she would be in this position with me I might be threatened"

"You demon bitch" Kikyo gasped.

Amaterasu's poison started to chip away the skin of the dead miko's neck when she felt Inuyasha grab her arm.

"Let her go"

In a blink of a eye she released the clay women before turning angry silver eyes on the Hanyou.

"I respect you Inuyasha but if I even catch a whiff of this dead women on more time she shall die by my hand. No one threatens my pack"

With that said the demonness turned and headed toward the creek close to the village. The wenches smell was on her hands and it took all her control not to rip her own arm off to remove it. As she knelt down letting the cool water take the smell away she sensed the one person or more over demon she did not want to see.

The Demon Lord walked up behind her his golden eyes skimming over her crouched figure.

"Female why do you smell of death"

A growl was his answer as she stood turning to face him.

"I shall not explain myself to you"

Golden eyes thinned as they swept over the female. Her hands were clenched and slightly shacking showing how close to losing control she was. Anger was radiating off her, eyes tinted slightly red at the edges. Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow before a smirk spread on his face.

"Answer my question bitch, as your alpha it is my right to know"

A laugh escaped the demonness as she crossed her arms.

"You are no alpha of mine" she snarled.

"I believe you are mistaken" he replied.

He watched her eyes thin more before she dare turn her back on him. Anger hit the normal calm Demon Lord as his clawed hand wrapped around her arm jerking her against his chest.

"You dare turn your back to me bitch" he snarled his claws digging through the sleeve of her Haori drawing blood. She didn't even flinch but turned to face him red seeping more into her eyes. A growl escaped her as she tried to jerk her arm from his grasp only accomplishing digging his claws in more.

"Release me" she snapped.

A small satanic smirk curved his lips as he leaned in his nose touching hers and his warm breath fanning her face.

"I don't think so Amaterasu" he growled "In less then a week you shall be my mate and as such it is my right to touch you however I see fit"

"You shall never touch me" she snarled right back causing a small chuckle to escape the powerful Tai holding her.

"You believe so but who shall stop me" Sesshomaru replied his free hand lifting to grasp her chin tilting hr lips toward his. Before he could claim her lips with his her claws caught the side of his face sending him staggering back as blood ran down his neck.

Anger coursed through Sesshomaru, the bitch dare strike him and think she would walk away unscarred. Before Amaterasu could even blink she was pressed against the nearest tree his clawed hand around her throat and his other held her hands above her head. His much larger frame was pressed against hers as his claws dug into her neck causing blood to pour down her haori.

"Bitch I shall enjoy claiming you, marking you and making you mine in every way possible. You shall submit and spread your legs for me like a good bitch"

A growl left the pinned female as she tried to twist from his hold. No matter her strength he was the stronger and held her steady to the tree. He leaned down his fangs scrapping against her neck where his mating mark would lay and Amaterasu froze.

'-Submit master it is for the best-' her beast cried which only lead the female to become more angry. Her own beast would submit to him but she wouldn't.

'No' she growled back causing a whimper to leave her beast. However she remained still till she felt his fangs leave her neck as he lifted his head to stare at her. Silver eyes where closed tight and her pink lips where clenched so tight they only resembled a thin line. However she didn't struggle against him no more causing a satisfied growl to escape him. He dropped her without warning before turning toward the village.

"Come the miko is back we venture on to the Southern Palace" he explained his voice back to the cold emotionless void he normally was.

Amaterasu sat where he had dropped her watching him vanish into the woods his silver hair swaying in the breeze. As she stood on her feet again before moving back toward the creek. Her haori sleeve was ripped from his claws and stained with her blood same with the top right by her neck. The wounds where almost gone as she turned to go greet the miko and prepare to leave. All the time pondering what, if any, possibilities that she could overpower the Demon Lord.

As she reached the village her pack sat waiting on her and Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Amaterasu what happened" she asked running up to her pulling the ripped sleeve from her arm.

"I am fine" she replied her silver eyes thinning on the silent Demon waiting for them to depart. The look was not missed by either Inuyasha or Kagome and both turned to stare at the Taiyoukai as well. She turned and began walking in the direction of her family fortress knowing that everyone feel into step behind her. Kagome ran and caught up to her and she thinned her clear blue eyes at her.

"Spill it" she said suddenly causing Amaterasu to glance down at her.

"I am fine Kagome-chan do not worry about me"

"I'm going to worry about you Amaterasu you are a friend and I worry about my friends"

A smile broke on the female Demoness's face as she turned her face forward.

"I appreciate that but again I am fine"

The conversation dropped from there as Kagome stopped and feel into step with Inuyasha behind the irate Demonness. Inuyasha leaned toward her before asking.

"Did she tell you what happened"

Kagome shook her head no glancing at him frowning. His dull golden eyes narrowed as he turned to watch Amaterasu slightly tense figure before him.

"Sesshomaru better not have hurt her" he growled causing Kagome to lay her small hand on his arm.

"I know Yasha I know but what can we do about it"

His silver ears flattened to his head as his eyes dropped to the ground.

"I don't know but she's the first full blooded demon to not treat me like shit cause I'm a half-breed and I cant sit around and watch that bastard hurt her"

A sigh left his frame as he turned his eyes back forward aware of Kagome's hand still laying on his arm.


	8. AN

**First off I want to apologize but this is not a new chapter but I should be updating as soon as possible. Tuesday I had to undergo a emergency c-section to welcome my second child into this world. **

**Before that I was put on bed rest but I have so many idea's that I can't wait to write out. So please bare with me and expect the next chapter in a day or two.**

**Again I apologize for the wait **

**Also I always love getting idea's through the readers on ways to better the story or just idea's on what you would like to see happen. **

**Thank you all for your understanding hope to hear from you soon.**

***Ebon***


	9. Chapter 8

After a few uneventful days of travel finally the Southern Fortress came into everyone's sight. Amaterasu chanced a glance back at her pack and two emotions overcame her at once. Humor at the obvious awe the humans and Hanyou was expression at the sight of the spacious fortress. The other was anger at the smirk that crossed the Demon Lord's face as his golden eyes locked with hers. She swung back around as they approached the gates. Two demons stood guard their swords drawn.

However, when they caught a glance at Amaterasu they dropped into a deep bow.

"Amaterasu-sama its so good to see you my lady. Has your travels gone well" one asked while keeping his eyes glued on his feet.

"Hai they have" she answered as she walked by them signaling for everyone to follow her. Inside the tall stone walls lay a massive garden leading up to the doorway into the fortress itself but off to the left lay a training field that held a handful of guards all sparring with each other.

She paid no heed to the sparring and headed straight to the door only to be caught of guard as two sets of arms where wrapped around her slender waist. She startled and glanced down to be meant with two smiling youngsters.

"Aunt Amaterasu your back finally" the little girl shrieked bright silver eyes shinning up at her. A laugh escaped Amaterasu as she bent down on her knee and wrapped her arms around them.

"My my how you two have grown" she replied running her clawed fingers through two manes of jet black hair. The little boy nodded his purple eyes shinning as he glanced up at her.

"Have you been well Aunt Amaterasu"

The demonness stood up throwing both pups over her shoulders careful of her shoulder spikes.

"Where's your father" she asked as she carried them inside aware of her pack still behind her.

"Dad's in a meeting with General Ki"

"Study?"

"Yup"

She dropped both pups and turned to the group behind her. She waved her hand at Shippo and Rin. When the kids ran up to her she laid both hands on the two pups shoulders next to her.

"Rin, Shippo these are my niece and nephew. This one" she tapped the males head "is Akihiko, while this one " again tapped the females head "is Etsuko. Why don't you guys go play and show them around the garden. I have some things to discuss with my brother" she turned narrowed eyes onto the silent Demon "Alone"

With that said she turned on her heels and headed through the doors. Only stopping to give orders for rooms made up for the guest. After several twist and turns she arrived at a large set of double doors. Without knocking she swept into the room only to be greeted by two different smiling male demons. Both where about a head taller then her while one had the same markings as her but short black hair and purple eyes. The other was a pure Dorogan demon with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and tipped red at the tips and his eyes where a swirling color of red mixed with silver.

"Osamu, Ki long time" she said holding back a laugh.

"Amaterasu what are you doing here" her brother asked as he took his seat behind the large wooden desk.

"You sound upset I'm here" she replied a smile gracing her features.

"I am not upset that my big sister finally decided to visit but why do I have the feeling this isn't a pleasant visit in itself" he replied as she sat down in the chair next to the silent general.

"Your right Osamu this is by far a visit for the worst of reasons"

"Would it have anything to do with the Western Lord, my Lady" Ki finally spoke up causing silver eyes to narrow at him.

Osamu let out a small laugh at the look that crossed Amaterasu's face at the slightest mention of the Lord's presence.

"Of course who could miss his youkai"

She rose to her feet before she let loss a small growl as she crossed her arms.

"That arrogant Inu believes I shall be his mate" she snapped. The southern lord and general exchanged worried glances before Osamu stood again moving to his sisters side.

"Amaterasu that arrogant Inu is one of the most powerful youkai in the world. You might not have a choice in it"

She huffed as she turned glaring silver eyes on him.

"So your not going to do anything"

"What can I possibly do, fight him?" Osamu asked "Do you desire to see me die so young"

"Of course not but there has to be another way"

"Amaterasu-sama the only way to stop a claim is to have another male challenge him for you" Ki spoke up standing to his full height "while you are a beautiful demonness no sane male will fight the Western Lord for you because it would be his death"

She huffed again as she sat back down into the chair laying her head into her hands a deep sigh escaping her slender frame.

"This is ridicules" she snapped "the demon is not that intimidating"

The door slide open as she finished her sentence and all three turned startled as the Demon Lord of the West stood there his eyes locked on Amaterasu.

Inuyasha and the rest of the Inu-tachi stood still outside the doors after Sesshomaru had vanished into the fortress.

"Did he not hear her say alone" Sango asked looking around at all the concerned faces.

"I doubt that bastard cares what she said" Inuyasha snapped his arms crossed over his chest as Kagome laid a small hand on his chest.

"Relax Yasha this is her home they will protect her"

"Feh" he replied shrugging off her hand dull golden eyes narrowed. Kagome shared nervous looks with the other members as a beautiful demonness stepped before them. Long light blue hair feel to her ankles as her multicolored eyes swept the group before her.

"You must be Amaterasu-sama's pack. She has commanded that rooms be made up for you. If you would please follow me I can show you to them"

With that said she turned and headed inside. Kagome ran to catch up with her.

"Hi I'm Kagome" she replied sticking out her hand. The demonness just glanced at her hand as she lifted her eyebrow.

"Good to meet you Kagome-chan my name is Isla and I will be your servant while you stay here"

"If I may I have never seen a demon look like you before what type are you"

Isla smiled as they turned a corner.

"I am a butterfly demon my lady"

"Wow"

"Oi, Kagome" she turned to stare at Inuyasha as he stood a few feet behind her. He waved her over and she excused herself before slowing to his speed.

"Yes Yasha"

"Walk with me" he replied flashing her a small smile. Kagome blushed but nodded a smile spreading on her face.

"Not intimidating" Sesshomaru replied a smirk on his face "Trust this Sesshomaru bitch you shall be intimidated"

A low growl escaped her throat the same time Osamu slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ahhhh Sesshomaru-sama its been awhile my friend"

"Osamu-sama this Sesshomaru bids you hello and would like a private audience with you"

"May I ask about what"

Sesshomaru let his golden gaze drift deliberately over Amaterasu's figure before turning back to Osamu.

"Your sister shall be my mate"

Amaterasu ripped herself from her brothers hold before facing the Demon before her.

"Over my dead body" she snapped as Ki grabbed her from behind trying to restrain her.

"You challenge me female" Sesshomaru snapped as Osamu leapt in front of her.

"Of course she does not Sesshomaru-sama"

He turned concerned purple eyes onto Amaterasu as she ripped her arms free from the struggling general.

"Amaterasu go out into the gardens or something but let me try and talk to him. Maybe I can change his mind"

"You do not command me Osamu" She snapped back silver eyes clashing with purple. His clawed hand wrapped around her arm as he dragged her past Sesshomaru, Ki following behind them.

"I shall be right back Sesshomaru-sama" Osamu said as he shut the study doors dragging her out into the gardens. Amaterasu's eyes where turning pink by the time they made it outside. Osamu turned her toward him as he released her arm his own eyes slightly tinged pink too.

"Amaterasu you know as much as me challenging Sesshomaru is not the smartest thing to do"

She glared at him before crossing her arms her full lips pressed into a tight line.

"I do not care Osamu that dog believes her can command me to be his mate its not happening"

"Let me handle this"

"I can take care of myself"

Osamu sighed running his claws through his short black hair.

"Look sister I despise pulling this on you but it's the truth you are a female and I am the male in are family. For once listen to me like you are suppose to do"

A growl was his answer and he turned his back heading back through the door.

"Stay out here Amaterasu I mean it"

The door shut in her face as she turned punching clean through a large oak tree.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Osamu turned back toward his study, his pointed ears easily picking up the sound of Amaterasu destroying most of his prized garden. A sigh escaped his lips as he lifted a clawed hand to run through his short black hair. After taking a deep and calming breath, his long strides took him easily back toward his study that held the enraged Western Lord. Leave it to his sister to not only catch the attention of a male stronger then him and her combined but one also known to live up to his birth name. Killing Perfection and he had a feeling he was going to see just how perfect by the end of the meeting. **_

_**He reached the door and pushed it open to see the tall demon standing by the large window, his golden gaze drifting over the training field. His arms were crossed over his chest as a angry look lay plastered on his face. He turned swiftly as Osamu entered the room a silver eyebrow arching upwards.**_

"_**Sesshomaru-sama what did you wish to speak with me about" he asked as he took a seat in his chair signaling for Sesshomaru to sit too. In one elegant motion his large form was seated before him golden eyes locked with purple.**_

"_**Your sister shall become this Sesshomaru's mate" he replied matter of fact his eyes daring Osamu to deny him. Purple eyes thinned as a scowl crossed Osamu's young face.**_

"_**She is my sister Sesshomaru, when my parents died she was left in my care even though she is the eldest. Why should I gift her to you" he snapped. A silver eyebrow arched as the normally silent Demon Lord lent back casually in the plush chair. **_

"_**Because this one has claimed her and by demon law no other shall have her"**_

"_**I know Demon Law but as her holder I have the right to deny all claims"**_

_**A scowl crossed Sesshomaru's face as a low growl sounded.**_

"_**You would not dare to deny this Sesshomaru what I desire Osamu, because you know the consequences for such an act in itself"**_

_**Osamu stood to his full height his hands planted on the table before him purple eyes thinned starring straight into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.**_

"_**You dare threaten me Sesshomaru. My sister is a beautiful intelligent demonness but she is not worth a fight between the West and South"**_

"_**So you shall give her to me and there will be no threat to the South"**_

_**Osamu allowed a small growl to escape him as his claws dug into the desk before him.**_

"_**If I deny you your claim of her what then?" Osamu asked feeling splinters start to dig into his finger tips.**_

"_**What do you believe will happen if you deny this Sesshomaru of what he desires the most. The South may be powerful Osamu but it is in no comparison to the West"**_

_**He stood up suddenly and walked over to the window his purple eyes easily locating Amaterasu as she sparred with Ki. Could he just hand his own sister over to someone like Sesshomaru. Sure he was powerful and wealthy and could easily provide for her and any pups sprouted from said union, but he was also cold, unfeeling and dangerous. **_

_**Knowing his sister Amaterasu did not know when the best time to keep silent was. She would most probably drive Sesshomaru to kill her and he could not live with that guilt on his person. A clawed hand lifted and settled right beneath his chin tapping gently against it. Osamu was aware of Sesshomaru's golden eyes on his back but he could not bring himself to turn just yet. **_

_**However, if he did not gift Amaterasu to the Western Lord who knows what horror's the demon would unleash upon his lands. The South had suffered enough at the hands of that disgusting Hanyou Naraku. Sesshomaru was correct though, while the South was still very powerful, the West was more so. A sigh left his frame as he watched Amaterasu dodge Ki's attacks effortlessly. She would never forgive him if he sided with the Western Lord. Could he risk losing his sisters love over something like this. **_

_**He turned suddenly purple eyes locking with gold.**_

"_**You shall give me till tomorrow at high noon for the answer. I have some things I need to reevaluate"**_

"_**Hn" Sesshomaru stood leaving the room in a flurry of white and youkai. Osamu collapsed in the chair by the window his head held between his hands. Purple eyes still locked on his elder sisters form, how he hoped she could forgive him for what he knew he had to do.**_

_**A knock broke him from his thoughts as the door opened revealing the female standing on the other side. She looked a great deal like General Ki except there was no red in her hair that was left braided down her back. **_

"_**Mate what troubles you" she asked shutting the door before kneeling next to Osamu's chair. He lifted his clawed hand and drifted it over her face a frown on his.**_

"_**Its Amaterasu" Osamu sighed "Yuri I do not know what to do. If I do not gift her to Sesshomaru then he shall destroy what we have tried so hard to build. If I do though she shall never forgive me"**_

_**Yuri lifted her slender hands and laid them against her mates face running her fingers through the markings on his cheeks.**_

"_**Osamu, my love, do you remember when we first mated"**_

_**A smile broke on his face as a small laugh escaped him.**_

"_**Of course I do mate, How could someone forget when their own mate tries to kill them"**_

"_**See so while Amaterasu may not be happy about it now, sooner or later she will see that the Western Lord is the best its going to get for her. She is a powerful demonness, I am sure Sesshomaru-sama is the only male that could properly control her"**_

_**Osamu sighed as he stood up moving to the study door before turning back to his still kneeling mate.**_

"_**That is what I worry for" he stated "She shall not allow a male to control her"**_

_**He turned and left to go find his elder sister and frown on his face.**_

…_**...**_

_**Amaterasu dodged another of Ki's sword attacks easily blocking with one of her own. Both where covered in small cuts and bruises blood soaking the grass they stood on. After a hour of intense sparring Ki finally lowered his blade glancing at the silent female. Silver eyes where thinned with anger and full lips where plastered in a thin line.**_

"_**I believe that is enough for one day Amaterasu-sama" he replied gulping when she turned angry eyes on him.**_

"_**Hai, General Ki enough for now" she stated as she sheathed her sword and left toward the fortress. Anger still clawed at her but it was more of a nagging feeling then the heart renting pain she had felt earlier. As she opened the main door she came face to face with Osamu who's purple eyes swept her battered and rumpled appearance.**_

"_**Is Ki still alive" he asked as she pushed past him.**_

"_**Ki is fine" she snapped feeling him fall into step beside her.**_

"_**We need to talk Amaterasu"**_

_**Silver eyes swung over to his face studying him for a second before locking back on the hallway. **_

"_**And what would there be to speak about Osamu" she snapped stopping and turning glaring silver eyes onto her brother "How I am betting that you are going to sell me down the river to that Inu, are I right or not"**_

_**He flinched before lowering his eyes to the ground.**_

"_**Amaterasu will you please listen to me"**_

_**She rolled her eyes and turned toward the door that held her old room. She slid open the door before taking two steps inside and turning to her brother.**_

"_**I shall meet you in your study tonight but for now I would like to be left alone"**_

_**She slammed the door shut before turning her eyes skimming her old room. Everything looked the same as she pulled her armor off and laid it against the wall her sword right by it. She walked through the door holding her private spring sighing as the relaxing heat hit her bruised form. Haori and Hakama's where stripped next as she lowered herself into the relaxing waters thin eyelids closed over bright silver eyes as a frown lay upon the beautiful face. **_

_**What did she suspect for Osamu to actually be able to talk the deranged Western Lord from this crazed plan of his. Amaterasu was not a stupid, she thought, if Osamu gives his blessing to Sesshomaru then there is nothing she could do to stop him when he goes to claim her. There was also no way she was just gonna roll over and take it like a good bitch either. She is the daughter of the late Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands. The one person to defend her lands at all cost and she refused to be a docile little bitch for that over arrogant Inu male.**_

_**She stepped out of the steaming hot spring patting the water from her body a smirk spreading on her face as she noticed all the cuts and bruises Ki managed to inflict where gone. After donning a new pair of Hakama and Haori set she set off to find her brother in the study unaware of the pair of golden eyes that watched her from a shadowed door way.**_

_**When she reached the study she opened the door and stepped in not shocked to see Osamu standing by the window or Yuri sitting in the chair next to him. Purple eyes turned to her as she leaned against the door frame waiting for him to speak.**_

"_**Amaterasu you look better"**_

"_**Ki has never been able to harm me brother you know that" she replied her eyes glued on him "So what did you and the Western Lord speak about"**_

_**He sighed as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.**_

"_**Sesshomaru-sama has laid claim to you over Demon Law dear sister, there is nothing much I can do about that except deny him the claim"**_

"_**Then deny him Osamu"**_

"_**That is just it Amaterasu, I shall not deny him the claim because the South can not handle a enemy like the West at this time"**_

_**Amaterasu's mouth feel open as pink started to bleed into her eyes.**_

"_**So you are allowing him to claim me"**_

"_**What do you expect me to do" he snapped back slamming a fist into the desk before him. "I told you Amaterasu I am stuck here. If I deny him the West will no longer be a ally and If I do not deny him I am losing my only sister to him"**_

"_**We do not need the West as a ally Osamu. The South is strong enough without them"**_

"_**But we do not need them as a enemy either"**_

_**She approached the desk leaning forward so they were almost nose to nose.**_

"_**So you are just going to stand aside and watch me get taken by someone like him"**_

"_**I have to"**_

"_**Coward"**_

_**At that point Yuri jumped to her feet pushing Amaterasu behind her when she saw the pink start to invade her mates eyes along with her sister-in-laws.**_

"_**Enough you two" she snapped "You are blood. Now I will admit this is not the happiest of circumstances but Osamu has no choice in this matter. Sesshomaru-sama is stronger and could easily kill him like he could easily kill anything that goes up against him. No one is a coward here understood"**_

"_**Yuri I refuse to be given away like I am some type of property"**_

"_**You are property Amaterasu" Osamu snapped "That's what a female is, is property"**_

_**Before even Yuri could react Amaterasu had struck across the desk knocking Osamu through the door into the hallway. Blood trickled from his lip as he stood up purple eyes locked with silver as she stepped into the hall ignoring the servant that were standing shell shocked.**_

"_**I am what Osamu"**_

_**He stood up to his full height drawing his sleeve across his chin getting the blood from his face. His eyes began to bleed red just as Inuyasha and the rest of the Inu-tachi showed up.**_

"_**You heard me Amaterasu a female is property and its time you learned your place"**_

"_**Or what dear brother" she snarled "You will hand me over to the Western Lord have you not already done that"**_

_**Yuri and Ki ran between the two both holding out their arms fear written on their faces.**_

"_**Osamu, Amaterasu stop you two what would your parents say if they saw you fighting" Yuri shrieked startled silver red eyes locking with Ki's**_

"_**Move" Amaterasu replied silver eyes locked with her brothers purple ones as poison dripped from her claws eating away at the floor.**_

"_**No Amaterasu-sama you two need to relax before we shall move" Ki replied praying to the kami's for some sort of help.**_

"_**Move Ki, move mate, this is of no business of yours" Osamu replied "It is between my sister and me"**_

_**Before anyone could move a massive wave of youkai washed over everyone and they turned to see none other then Sesshomaru standing there his arms crossed.**_

"_**Enough" his smooth baritone commanded as the red left both Amaterasu and Osamu's eyes. **_


End file.
